User talk:LateSoundBlaster
12:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC)12:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC)~~ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LateSoundBlaster page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Saris Khan (talk) 23:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks mate for fixing Meganom. "Borrowing" Meganom Got it. Thanks. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 19:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Offender Series is actually somewhat canon(SarisKhan added the events of Episode 3 to Handsome Rogue's biography). It's just not canon to BLU Nnnngh Sniper's story. So you didn't have to cross that out. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 23:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the Wiki Rules Please read the Official Guide for the full rules, but here's the short version. You should always ask an admin (such as Kuga or Saris) if you want a new category. If they agree they will add the category. It just helps keep the wiki organised as opposed to turning into a miscategorised mess. ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Requests How about creating a Demoman robot version of Shockwave? Make him purple and call him Demowave or something... Just throwing an idea, I like Shockwave ;) SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC) You're the creator of most Pootisbots/Deceptibots thing? I was thinking, since there seems to going to be a lot of characters, if you regrouped most of them in two pages; one for the heroes and other for the villains, it would look more clear and easier to distinguish. Is this ok with you? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 12:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Merging Since there seems to be a big number of creations from yourself, since they all relate to a certain group I've created the Pootis/Deceptibots page which contain all your creations. Feel free to edit them as you please. This was done to prevent massive page creation. Have fun! General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Some minor conserns of "health safety" on the set. I never approved or liked the series, for one. So you can guess what I think about this. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 13:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Warehouse You don't need permission to get a Warehouse page, and it's possible to create one oneself; all you need to do is to make a page titled User:Username/Warehouse. In your case this will be User:LateSoundBlaster/Warehouse. Edit that page as you would a normal article. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Alphebetizing I knew you were going to bother dealing with those unalphebetized categories. Scarifar (talk) 22:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Help with another wiki Hi LSB. To be approved for design help, like TF2 FreakShow Wiki was, a wiki must meet the best practices criteria, and the request can only be made by an admin of the wiki. So I would recommend that you contact one of the admins on Toy Soldiers: Cold War Wiki to pass along that message. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :No need for apologies. I'm happy to help inform our users about various things. Good luck with the quest. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Because that wiki's only admin has been inactive for so long, if you're interested, you can request to "adopt" the wiki (become admin) by going to Wikia's adoption request page. If you meet the short list of guideline requirements, go ahead and make a request, and either Wendy or Rappy will respond. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Bonecrusher? Ya know what you should do? Bonecrusher, from the movie. I was thinking of a Soldier with the market gardener. Just an idea or so. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 07:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks ^^ to be honest end up not noticing someones birthday until it's too late sometimes also XD Stylx (talk) 18:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Sigs Custom signatures just look cool. Also, anyone can have one's own, it's not any privilige or something. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 21:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey, how do you guys make your own custom models? I've been thinking of doing some for my own Freaks but I can't really do it (because I have an older laptop model and it becomes a douchebag if I load something that its system can't handle). What programs do you use to make your Freak models? Jillian189 (talk) 04:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I can't. RE:Quick Question I would say Soldert because even though Meganom can withstand bullets, lasers, and missiles, Soldert uses his combat mode to try to defeat him, and as a last resort, Soldert concentrates all his weapons in his combat mode to create an extremely powerful attack that can be felt through out the entire map, I bet meganom can't withstand that. Question regarding robots Hey LateSoundBlaster I want to ask you something. I was looking at your Pootisbots and Deceptibots articles and noticed that only the Pootisbots have someone to heal them in battle, which is Medic-Alert. I wonder if the Deceptibots have someone to heal them as well, since as the villains they're always beaten by the good guys, just like the Decepticons. I'm not a Transformers buff like you are, but the thing has been bothering me since. Jillian189 (talk) 19:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC)